The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and especially to an electrical connector assembly adapted to mate with a mating connector in a direction oblique to a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) on which the electrical connector assembly is mounted.
A D-SUB (subminiature) connector is commonly used in a computer to provide an I/O port between a PCB and a peripheral device such as a monitor, a mouse, a printer, a digital camera or a game controller. To efficiently use space on a PCB, two or more D-SUB connectors are stacked mounted to the PCB.
A stacked connector assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,878,856 and 5,085,590. The assembly has a mating surface parallel to a panel. The panel defines an opening to access the connector for allowing insertion of a mating connector. The assembly has a mounting surface perpendicular to the mating surface and parallel to a PCB. The mounting surface of the assembly is mounted to the PCB. However, the assembly of two or three D-SUB connectors has a significant height relative to a length of the mounting surface along the insertion direction of the mating connector. Thus, an insertion force exerted on a top of the assembly and perpendicular to the mating surface exerts a momental force relative to the mating surface: Such a momental force may adversely affect connection reliability between the assembly and the PCB, or the assembly may even become detached from the PCB.
In addition, the conventional D-SUB connector assembly is only used in a situation where the panel is perpendicular to the PCB. However, in some special situation, the panel is required to be oblique to the PCB. Therefore, a D-SUB connector assembly which can be used in such a special situation is desired.